Choco Rio Grande
- | characters = Mario | champion = Munchy Mole | new = ( ) on board | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Crunchy Courtyard | previous2 = Crunchy-Courtyard.png | next = Toffee Tower | next2 = Toffee-Tower.png }} Story Before episode: Mario the mole feels hot due to the warmth of the sun. Also, his pool is leaking liquorice due to the heat. After episode: Tiffi has a cookie sombrero and offers it to Mario to wear. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; ** extra time candies appear in liquorice locks for the first time in level 683. **Also, in the same level, colour bombs appear on the board (but not encased in any blocker). **Level 695 is the first level with exactly 51 moves. Levels Choco Rio Grande is a very hard episode. It has four somewhat hard levels: , , , and , five hard levels: , 687, , , and , one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it's harder than the previous episode, Crunchy Courtyard. Gallery Story= Choco Rio Grande Beginning.png|Before story Choco Rio Grande End.png|After story Choco Rio Grande-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Choco Rio Grande-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 681 Reality.png|Level 681 - |link=Level 681 Level 682 Reality.png|Level 682 - |link=Level 682 Level 683 Reality.png|Level 683 - |link=Level 683 Level 684 Reality.png|Level 684 - |link=Level 684 Level 685 Reality.png|Level 685 - |link=Level 685 Level 686 Reality.png|Level 686 - |link=Level 686 Level 687 Reality.png|Level 687 - |link=Level 687 Level 688 Reality.png|Level 688 - |link=Level 688 Level 689 Reality.png|Level 689 - |link=Level 689 Level 690 Reality before.png|Level 690 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 690 Reality after.png|Level 690 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 691 Reality.png|Level 691 - |link=Level 691 Level 692 Reality V2.png|Level 692 - |link=Level 692 Level 693 Reality.png|Level 693 - |link=Level 693 Level 694 Reality.png|Level 694 - |link=Level 694 Level 695 Reality.png|Level 695 - |link=Level 695 |-| Champion title= Munchy Mole.png|Champion title|link=Munchy Mole |-| Icon= Chocoriogrande.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep47 Promo Pic.png|Coming soon poster Trivia *This is the 4th episode in a row which there was no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of levels that ending in 0 are not jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no jelly levels as an episode finale. *This episode breaks the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having all levels ending with 87 being ingredients levels. *This is the fourth episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills, Pearly White Plains, and Ice Cream Caves. If you count Dreamworld, it is the fifth (Honey Hot Tub). *This is also the first episode with three words in its title which may never have its Dreamworld counterpart. *This is the first episode to have the final word be the same as another champion title (that is, Papa Grande, from Meringue Moor). *The lollipops from Sticky Savannah reappear in this episode and this episode before released in two weeks. *This episode continues the trend of having no new things introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode contains the 300th jelly level, which is level 687. *This episode appears to take place in Mexico. This makes it the second Mexican-themed episode, after Munchy Monolith. Ironically, this episode's champion title, Munchy Mole, shares its first word with Munchy Monolith. Also, both this and Munchy Monolith are hard episodes. *The episode's pathway is actually a reflected version of its previous episode, Crunchy Courtyard. It is slightly different on mobile. *All levels redesigned in this episode has been buffed. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a very hard opener. Category:World Eight Category:Episodes released in 2014